gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
King of the Nerds
King of the Nerds was a reality competition series where eleven contestants battle in various challenges as they set out to win $100,000 and be crowned "the greatest nerd of them all". Gameplay The series follows eleven contestants as they complete various tasks in order to win the grand prize of $100,000 and to be "crowned the greatest nerd of them all", worthy to sit on the "Throne of Games" (an antimetabole of Game of Thrones). The show uses a progressive elimination of the contestants. Following the first week, the contestants were separated into two teams chosen via schoolyard pick. The teams compete in a Nerd War, an event that requires them to work together to prepare for the main demonstration. Judges select which team is the better team, members on this team are safe from elimination. On the losing team, two players are selected for a "Nerd-Off": one is selected by a secret vote on the losing team, and the other from a similar vote from the winning team. The two selected players are told what the concept is behind the "nerd-off", giving them a few hours to prepare by talking to anyone else still remaining in the game. At the event, the losing player is eliminated from the game. Typical King of The Nerds episodes consist of two challenges. The Nerd War is a team competition, often decided by a judge, with the entire team granted immunity from being sent home. The "Nerd-Off" is a head-to-head elimination challenge between two members of the losing Nerd War team, with each team voting in one competitor. Once the number of contestants reaches five, the teams are disbanded and the game becomes an individual challenge. With five players left, the Nerd War event was used to determine who would select which of the others would compete in the Nerd-Off, while the other four would vote for the second player; the Nerd-Off eliminated one player, bringing the number to four. Two subsequent challenges at four and three players eliminate the losing player from that challenge. With two players left, the previous contestants are brought back as to vote on which of the two would be crowned "King of The Nerds". The two finalists are given the opportunity overnight to convince the others to vote for them. The votes are revealed after all previous contestants have plced their vote and the winner is named. The People's Nerd On April 24, 2013, TBS announced that they were holding a contest for the public to select one of the Season 2 cast members called "The People's Nerd". This contest ran simultaneously with regular casting and had people submit videos to the King of the Nerds Facebook page. The candidates were voted on by the public until one person was chosen to compete. On October 9, 2013, Josh "JWittz" Wittenkeller, a Youtube personality who creates videos about Pokémon and other Nintendo-related content, was announced to be the winner of the contest and crowned as "The People's Nerd". British Version An equally shot-lived British version of the show hosted by Konnie Huq and was narrated by Greg McHugh, was produced by Objective Productions and has aired on Sky 1 from 12 July (July 12) until 30 August (August 30) 2015. Trivia *The show's title and theme is loosely based on the 1984 comedy film Revenge of the Nerds. *Hosts Robert Carradine is best known for playing as Lewis Skolnick and Curtis Armstrong is best known for playing as Dudley "Booger" Dawson in Revenge of the Nerds. *On September 4, 2015; TBS announced that the series is cancelled after three seasons. One of the hosts Curtis Armstrong has tweeted this message: :"Dearest Nerds! deeply sorry to announced that @KingofNerdsTBS will not be returning for a 4th season. Hard to find words now. #NerdsRule" Link Official Website Official Facebook Page Official casting site 'King of the Nerds' Canceled at TBS Article about the equally short lived British Version (courtesy of ugameshows.com) Category:Reality Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Big Prize Category:TBS shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2013 premieres Category:2015 endings